


Tickled by Formal Lumpy

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [5]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Formal Lumpy may be polite and have a lot of dignity, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like tickling others, as Cyan Lumpy finds out.





	Tickled by Formal Lumpy

(The original, cyan Lumpy is at Formal Lumpy’s house, where they are in the living room and sitting on the couch. Formal Lumpy has finished his cup of tea and sets it on the table in front of them. Then he turns to the original Lumpy.

Formal Lumpy: Excuse me, Lumpy, may I tell you something?

Cyan Lumpy: Sure, what is it?

Formal Lumpy: I’d like you to know, even though I prefer more relaxing activities than you and the other fellow Lumpies, that doesn’t mean I don't have a playful side.

Cyan Lumpy: It don’t?

Formal Lumpy: Of course not. In fact, I love being tickled and tickling others just as much as you. However, I do enjoy tickling others a bit more...

Cyan Lumpy: Oh, that’s neat.

Formal Lumpy: In fact, as strange as this may sound, may I tickle you?

Cyan Lumpy: (smiles at him) Of course!

(Formal Lumpy smiles as well, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a feather. This one looks similar to his white quill pen, except bushier with a more rounded tip. Cyan Lumpy instinctively pulls up his foot for Formal to see, and Formal gently wiggles the feather on Cyan’s foot, causing him to laugh.)

Cyan Lumpy: Hahahahahahaha!! (wiggles his toes) Hahahahaha!!

Formal Lumpy: (chuckles over Cyan’s laughter) How endearing.

(He then places the feather in between Cyan’s toes and swipes it out. Cyan Lumpy laughs hard for a moment.)

Cyan Lumpy: AHAHAHA!!! (Formal again places the feather between his toes and swipes it out, making Cyan laugh again.) HAHAHAHA!!! It tickles!!

Formal Lumpy: Oh, Lumpy, I never suspected you would be extra ticklish between your toes.

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah... But really, every part of my feet is ticklish.

Formal Lumpy: Even here? (He brushes the feather under one of Lumpy’s toes, causing him to giggle involuntarily.)

Cyan Lumpy: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! (pulls his foot away) Yes, even there!

Formal Lumpy: Hmm, interesting.

(He pulls the feather away from Cyan’s feet, but then tickles the side of his belly, making him laugh again.)

Cyan Lumpy: Hahahahahahahaha!! (Formal then tickles his belly with his feather, making him laugh even more.) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Formal Lumpy: (keeps tickling Cyan’s belly, teasing him playfully) Coochie-coochie-coo!

Cyan Lumpy: (laughs even more) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Formal Lumpy then stops tickling the original Lumpy’s belly and pulls the feather away again. Cyan holds his tummy, blushing and panting.)

Formal Lumpy: Did I mention my mum always said that to me when she tickled me as a boy?

Cyan Lumpy: Said what? “Coochie-coo” or something...?

Formal Lumpy: Yes, that. (chuckles) Even recalling that gives me a tickling feeling. Oh, and may I tickle your nose as well?

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah, sure. But I should warn you, you might make me sneeze...

Formal Lumpy: I shall be as gentle as I can, then. (He slowly moves the feather on the end of Cyan’s snout, close to his nostrils, but not close enough to make them itch. Lumpy giggles.)

Lumpy: Haha, hehehehehe!

Formal Lumpy: Do you feel a sneeze coming on, Lumpy?

Lumpy: No, but... (The feather brushes a particularly ticklish spot, making Lumpy giggle some more.) Heeheehee! It tickles! (Formal Lumpy then moves the feather directly under the original Lumpy’s snout, tickling up and down. Cyan’s giggling continues.) Hahahahaha!

Formal Lumpy: Let me know when you need to sneeze, alright, Lumpy?

Cyan Lumpy: G-got it! Hehehe!

(After a few minutes, Formal Lumpy gets a bit bored, but before he stops, he quickly tickles underneath Cyan Lumpy’s nose with his feather.)

Cyan Lumpy: Hahahahaha!! (Formal then pulls his feather away as Cyan places his forefinger under his wiggling nose.) That tickles!!

Formal Lumpy: I’m sorry, Lumpy. I just couldn't resist.

Cyan Lumpy: It’s alright. (Suddenly he gains a pre-sneeze face as his nostrils flare. His breath hitches as he is about to sneeze.) Aaah... Aaaaaaah...

(Formal Lumpy looks at him in curiosity, but then gasps in fear. He pulls out a white handkerchief and pinches Cyan Lumpy’s nose with it, stopping his sneeze. The original Lumpy opens his eyes.)

Cyan Lumpy: ...Thanks.

Formal Lumpy: (Hands Cyan the handkerchief.) Think nothing of it, Lumpy. But my goodness, you scared me there.

Cyan Lumpy: Sorry. My nose still tickles... (sniffles)

Formal Lumpy: How would you like me to make your sneeze come out?

Cyan Lumpy: Yes, please.

Formal Lumpy: (In response, he tickles one of the original Lumpy’s nostrils with his feather.) Coochie, coochie!

Cyan Lumpy: (is about to sneeze again as his nostrils flare) Aaaaah... AAAAAAAH... (Tilts his neck back, nose quivering madly.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

(Formal Lumpy stops tickling Cyan Lumpy’s nostrils and pulls his feather away. The original Lumpy then sneezes loudly into the handkerchief, causing the edges to flutter.)

Cyan Lumpy: CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Formal Lumpy cringes; the original Lumpy then pulls the handkerchief away from his nose and rubs under his nostrils with his forefinger.) Ugh...

Formal Lumpy: (in surprise) Bless you, Lumpy!

Cyan Lumpy: (continues to rub his nose) Th-thank you... (sniffles) You don’t mind if I blow my nose into this hanky, do you?

Formal Lumpy: Not at all, Lumpy, go ahead.

(The original Lumpy nods and blows his nose twice into the handkerchief. He then wipes his nose gently with it.)

Cyan Lumpy: By the way, thank you for helping me get my sneeze out.

Formal Lumpy: You’re welcome, Lumpy, darling. If you ever need me to make you sneeze again, just let me know.

Cyan Lumpy: I will.

(The Lumpies smile at each other, and the original Lumpy gives the used handkerchief back to Formal. He gets up, walks over to the laundry basin and places the handkerchief in it. He then pulls out his own handkerchief to wipe his hands off before he returns to Lumpy.)


End file.
